Momentos
by Miranda5iv
Summary: El espacio y tiempo no importa, todo ha de girar en torno a esa persona... {Serie de Drabbles} Judar x Kougyoku. [Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Shinobu Ohtaka]
1. Maquillaje

Esto, más que "una historia", son más bien fragmentos de una. Drabbles (Viñetas), que pueden no tener conexión cronológica ni lógica alguna entre ellos. Es decir; pueden ocurrir en distintos universos, así como también en plazos de tiempo de años, meses, etcétera. Algunos pueden tener continuación, con un poco de suerte, pero será, en parte, gracias a ustedes. Supongo que es lo más importante.

(P.D: Algunos quizá estén inspirados en canciones. De ser así, daré los respectivos créditos)

 **Pareja:** Judar x Kougyoku { Por si tenían alguna duda… }

 **Fecha (** _ **Inexacta**_ **) :** _Ocurre probablemente entre los seis y siete años de vida de estos dos._

* * *

…No pudo evitar plantar su mirada en la pequeña pelirroja antes de largarse. Había comenzado a llorar, de nuevo, e intentaba cubrirse y secarse el rostro al mismo tiempo, ensuciándose las mangas del vestido, sin remedio. Emitía lo que parecía un interminable coro de sollozos y gimoteos ahogados. El pelinegro bufó, alzando una ceja.

¿Acaso no podía ahogarse entre tanto lagrimeo y ya?

 _Ah, no. El Magi no tenía tan buena suerte;_ _ **nada**_ _de suerte, en realidad._

Como si se arrepintiese de cada paso, avanzó hasta la menuda princesa, que intentó retroceder al instante, como si se disculpase, _como si él le diese miedo_ , viéndole fijamente con las enrojecidas y brillantes orbes, expectante, aunque, claro, temerosa. El mayor, apenas por un año, como mucho, emitió un sonidito de resignación, antes de tumbarse a su lado. Desvió la mirada, inflando una de sus mejillas, esperando a que la jovencita dejase de lloriquear.

— ¿N-no te ibas? P-pensé que te molestaba — Tartamudeó la octava princesa imperial, que no tenía para nada pinta de realeza, fijándose en el muchacho a su lado con cautela.

— Dijiste que nadie venía verte ¿No? — Inquirió, dejando los ojos en blanco, como quien no quiere la cosa, viéndola de reojo.

— Si, p-pero… — Tras asentir un par de veces, no pudo evitar su curiosidad, a riesgo de que el contrario se largase, esta vez de verdad, pero tan solo recibió otro bufido.

— Entre esas feas muñecas, tienes maquillaje… — El niño pareció titubear un momento, y a cada segundo que mantenía la duda, sus mejillas se iban coloreado, como si una fuente de sangre hubiese comenzado a rebullir bajo su piel — Puedes usarlo en mi — Concluyó, fingiendo por un momento que el suelo era lo más interesante con lo que se había cruzado en su corta vida, por lo cual solo se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se le había lanzado, cuando su cabeza chocó contra algo duro.

— ¡No he dicho que podías abrazarme! ¿Qué haces? ¡No puedo respirar! — Dramatizó, intentando quitársela de encima, escuchando tantos agradecimientos que la cara comenzó a arderle — ¡Anda! Empieza antes de que cambie de opinión — Amenazó, aunque no hablaba enserio; sin embargo, ella le atendió con verdadero pavor, dejándole respirar con normalidad en su trayecto de ida y vuelta por las cajitas, pinceles y polvos extraños que descansaban bajo una mesa, casi escondida por retazos de tela, olvidada como si fuese más vieja que el tiempo. Cuando volvió a su lado, ella todavía tenía la cara roja por el llanto, pero parecía un poco mejor; con su intento de "maquillarlo", comenzó una perorata eterna de disculpas, ya que, obviamente, no tenía nada de experiencia con ello, y no hacía más que ensuciarle la cara.

Aun así, Judar, podía abrir un ojo a ratos, cuando ella hundía un pañuelo en un cuenco de agua a su lado para limpiarle la cara, proceso que repitió unas mil veces. Y se dedicaba a mirarle. Se le hacía difícil entender como una niña tan pequeña, aunque fuesen contemporáneos, tuviese unas ojeras tan profundas, que gritaban "Demasiado llanto, poca comida, y nada de sueño". Era una princesa, después de todo. Kougyoku intentaba "adecentar" su rostro cada vez que descubría al pelinegro observándola, y este variaba entre apartar bruscamente la mirada, ruborizado, o continuar hasta que ella hacía lo mismo, volviendo a su labor, y obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Soy tan horrible? — Preguntó, por fin, ladeado el rostro en una expresión pueril. Había tristeza en sus ojos. Demasiada soledad para una criatura tan frágil… — Quizá por eso no paras de verme…Tal vez por eso es que nadie recuerda que estoy aquí, porque no parezco importarl… —

— ¡Basta! — Un poco más, y probablemente le hubiese metido un bofetón a la pequeña, que tembló ante el tono de voz ajeno, congelándose en su posición. Sus manos, que por fin se habían calmado, comenzaron a temblar con tanta violencia, que soltó la vasija entre sus manos, la cual estalló muy cerca de sus piernas, empapándola del agua, helada; rompió a llorar, nuevamente, ocultando su pequeño rostro en sus manitas, sin poder controlarse.

 _Vale, sigue cagándola, Judar. Un poco más y en unos días serás una nueva deidad._

— No hay nada horrible en tu cara — Comenzó, sin pensar, ya que su lengua se había helado por un instante. Nada se le había ocurrido para reconfortarla, y ahora soltaba a trompicones lo primero que se le venía a la mente — Incluso… ¡Incluso eres bonita! — No se calló a tiempo, pero su arrepentimiento desapareció una vez logró que la princesa levantase la mirada, tallándose un ojo, empañado por las lágrimas.

— ¿Bonita? — Repitió, sonrojándose un poco, sin saber si lo que latía en su pecho era satisfacción, o vergüenza.

— Lo serías, si no tuvieras la cara llena de moco — Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, el azabache aprovechó para corregirse, tomando un pañuelo, más o menos decente, para secar la faz ajena, con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz — ¿Qué tan mal me dejaste la cara? — Aventuró, cambiando de tema.

Recibió por respuesta una mueca de la pelirroja, y no pudo evitar comenzar un berrinche. Incluso, escuchó una pequeña risita de la boca femenina, la primera.

 _Sólo por ese sonido, tan dulce, aquella rutina se repetiría durante años…_

 _Después de todo, Judar podía tener una pizca de buena suerte._

* * *

Esto es como un milagro. Llevaba siglos sin dar señales de vida por aquí. Y aunque es muy irresponsable de mi parte comenzar una historia debiendo capítulos, hay algo diferente aquí. Y es que expliqué arriba.

¡Espero que le haya gustado! Lo suficiente para dejarme bonitos comentarios; y en caso de ser así, nos leeremos luego *Corazoncito*


	2. Dulces

A veces, y sólo a veces, Kougyoku se preguntaba como Judar siempre tenía algo dulce en las manos. A veces, porque no era como si pasase sus días tan sólo mirándolo… Claro, él era enviado a misiones, estaba con sus hermanos o simplemente desaparecía durante días, y ella jamás sabía por qué. Otro detalle que le intrigaba, era como el Magi, con su gran poder, _para fastidiarlos a todos_ , no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

 _¡No estaba tras ningún arbusto, ni nada por el estilo! ¡No era una acosadora!_

¿Acaso las cosas dulces le daban más magoi? Pero no, no tendría sentido; hasta donde sabía, él podía usar todo el "Ruhk" a su alrededor, y era información válida, la había escuchado de su hermano Kouen, y el nunca mentía. ¿Por qué ella no podía comer cuando le placiera? Ka Koubun insistía en que eso destrozaría su figura. ¿Cuál figura? Dejó un momento de mirar al pelinegro, borrando momentáneamente los recuerdos de todas las veces que había trenzado aquel largo y sedoso cabello. Una de las escasas razones por las que desearía que sus hermanas la notasen, ya que había perdido toda esperanza de que la aceptasen como una más, era para comprobar si la cabellera de ellas, podía competir con la del Magi. Cualquiera le hubiese recomendado que hiciese la prueba con ella misma, pero en el fondo, a veces le costaba recordar que era una princesa… No olvidaba mencionarlo, pero, hasta hace unos pocos años, no habían comenzado a tratarla como una.

Para cuando volvió a fijar la vista en el ojirrojo, este estaba sentado sobre el tejado, a punto de hundir los dientes en una manzana que parecía resplandecer. La pelirroja estuvo tentada a desviar la mirada, como si viese algo indecoroso, y aunque no lo hizo, se escondió un poco más tras la columna que le ocultaba a medias; incluso a esa distancia, pudo escuchar el sonido de la fruta, rompiéndose, pero a ello no se le pudo atribuir que sus mejillas se ruborizaran más que el rojizo fruto. Verlo comer era tan… _tan…_

 _Era algo **completamente normal** , pero hacia que su corazón se agitara, y sus…_

Avergonzada de sí misma, la joven se apartó por completo del lugar desde donde espiaba, si, espiaba, porque no hallaba otra palabra para definir el verlo **tanto** tiempo sin estar hablando con él. Cuando apenas había avanzado un par de pasos, la piel se le erizó por completo, escuchando una conocida risita burlona a sus espaldas, y apenas volteó para ver como la tan perfecta manzana se destrozaba contra la pared donde antes había estado apoyándose, no pudo evitar comenzar a hiperventilarse.

 ** _¿¡HABÍA ESTADO VIENDOLA!?_** _¡Pero si no había girado la vista ni una vez en su dirección!_

Algo dentro de sí le suplicó que echase a correr, pero las piernas no le respondían. Cuando tuvo la voluntad de dar el primer paso, y pudo jurar que había pasado una hora, en su cerebro, claro, porque en el mundo real apenas había sido un minuto, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco.

 _"Por favor, que sea Ka Koubun. Incluso lo perdonaré si quieren volver a casarme con un cerdo. Por favor, que sea K…"_

— ¿Qué mirabas? _—_ Indago el hombre, y la jovencita casi pudo verle cruzarse de brazos. Kougyoku, intentando calmar su respiración, falló por completo cuando sintió la ajena sobre uno de sus hombros, y tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no desmayarse. Fingiendo una compostura imperial, se dio la vuelta, lo cual hizo a Judar retroceder un paso, aunque seguía inclinado sobre ella, con una sonrisa burlona curvando sus labios.

 _Era imposible que los dulces arruinaran una figura. El cuerpo del pelinegro era precios…_

 ** _Uh_** , no era para nada discreta. El contrario parpadeó un centenar de veces antes de bajar la mirada, pensando que la fémina no había sido capaz de sostenérsela, pero no estaba clavada en el suelo, sino en algún punto de **_su…_**

* * *

Mucho antes de lo esperado (Si, pensé que me iba bloquear horrible y no volvería a escribir dentro de cinco vidas), les he traído el próximo Drabble ¿No he dicho cuántos serían, no? Pues tampoco pienso decirlo ahora~

¡Muchas gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado! Espero sus lindos comentarios.

Agradezco personalmente a **Alice-KuroRabbit** por su precioso review. Y a **Sora no Kiss.**

 **Enserio, gracias. ¡Nos leeremos luego, es un placer seguir con esto!**

(También, las personitas que leen en secreto. Si, lo sé, queridos anónimos, no finjan~. Uh, y a **Aika Sakura** , que le dio follow a esta humilde historia.)

P.D: Ah, por cierto. Pensaba escribir algo AliMor en un futuro no muy lejano. No es que les pida permiso, ni nada, **nononono**. Es porque si lo aviso por ahí en algún momento, no los tome desprevenidos.


	3. Tentación

Gracias a **Aika Sakura** & **Alice-KuroRabbit** por sus _hermosos reviews,_ se los agradezco profundamente.

¡Y **Mae**! Te respondo por aquí porque no tienes cuenta para agradecértelo en privado, como es debido. Me honra saber que te haya encantado, y haber podido engancharte lo suficiente para que me animes para seguir ¡Sé que has quedado con ganas! ¡Jujú! [?] Oh, sí, son una pareja súper mona, claro que lo sé */*. Lamento no cumplir tus deseos de actualizar más pronto (Sé que ustedes quieren un Drabble diario, no mientan [?]) Pero espero compensártelo con esto.

¡Disfruten el capítulo, hermosuras! Y ustedes también, lectores anónimos~

 ** _Datos Extras:_** _Como podrán darse cuenta a medida que vayan leyendo, es un gender bender (swap) [Como sea]_

 _{Está inspirado en un fanart hermoso que encontré una vez, e incluso dibuje. Hoy, lo encontré (El dibujo) y quise hacer algo en su honor.}_

* * *

Aquello no podía ser legal. Algún guardia debía encerrarla por…

 ** _¡Por cualquier cosa!_**

Judar, que nunca mostraba interés en usar demasiada ropa, se había extralimitado esa noche. Él, que la había visto desde que era tan solo una niña, no podía confundirla con las demás bailarinas. Habían celebrado un banquete para honrar a un invitado especial, y sobre pequeñas tarimas, rodeadas de lujosos cojines, danzaban las llamativas mujeres, cuya única tarea era entretener. Los guardias, cuidadosamente apostados en algunas columnas, se aseguraban de que ningún comensal tratase de _excederse._ Si ellos mismos no se unían a la celebración, claro. Los hombres aplaudían desde el suelo, charlando y riendo entre ellos, señalando a alguna muchacha que les pareciese _particularmente atractiva._

El octavo príncipe imperial prefería no escucharlos; le enojaba, y le tentaba a arrojar su trago sobre sus depravadas cabezas ¿Cómo podían hablar así de ellas? ¡Probablemente ellos eran hombres casados! ¡Y ellas no eran un par de trozos de carne andantes!

 _¿Ah, sí? Entonces ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de mirarla a **ella** , hipócrita?_

La noche parecía resplandecer en torno a la Magi. Rara vez le había visto sin pizca de maquillaje, así que no era nada nuevo, pero justo en esos momentos, estaba **despampanante**. Cuando se distraía, olvidaba incluso respirar. Quizá era que comenzaba a embriagarse, pero él sentía que ella tampoco le perdía de vista ¿Cómo apartar la vista de sus ojos? Se veían más profundos de lo normal, y eso era casi imposible; probablemente era por la sutil sombra rosácea, que resaltaba su colosal tamaño. Judar no era una chica para nada voluptuosa, pero tenía una cintura que le hubiese descolgado la mandíbula a un sacerdote. Y su traser…

 _¿ACASO TENÍA ROPA INTERIOR DE ENCAJE? ¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS LA HABÍA VESTIDO ASÍ!?_

Antes de darse cuenta, hiperventilaba de tal manera que casi boqueaba, como un pececito fuera del agua. Era una mancha rosa, roja y negra que destellaba en el centro de una tarima, acompañada sólo de otro par de muchachas. La cosa comenzó a enrarecerse, cuando sus espectadores le pidieron a las otras dos que se retiraran con un gesto. Estas hicieron una reverencia, sonriendo tras los velos, y se alejaron grácilmente, dejando sola a la pelinegra; sudaba un poco, y su pecho, agitado, dejaba ver su arrítmica respiración. No era normal en ella escurrirse en fiestas a enseñar las piernas y coquetear con extraños, como si lo hiciese todo el tiempo ¿Qué planeaba?

 _Debía dejar de beber, porque el mundo comenzó a girar con tal rapidez que estuvo a punto de desmayarse._

 ** _¿Cómo podía moverse así?_**

Antes de que terminase la canción, rápida, sinuosa como una serpiente, Judar saltó de su lugar, con la misma gracia que una gacela, pero su avance hacia el pelirrojo se vio detenido cuando un par de gruesas manos se cerraron en torno a sus finas muñecas, adornadas por brillantes pulseras. El dueño de tales manazas le susurró algo al oído, y ella fingió reír, aunque pudo jurar ver una mueca.

 _O estás celando algo que **nunca** se ha fijado en ti._

Se apoyó con toda la elegancia que pudo en una columna. Estaba rematadamente ebrio; era una vergüenza para sus hermanos, aunque ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta, mucho menos su padre. Las mejillas masculinas, rojas ya por el alcohol, se encendieron todavía más cuando un par de suaves manos le sostuvieron, jalándolo fuera del salón, con las quejas de los admiradores de la "bailarina" incluidas.

— Uh. Apestas, viejo —Se burló la mujer, arrastrándolo por un pasillo, apenas iluminado por el reflejo de las lámparas a sus espaldas. Él gruñó, por toda respuesta, disfrutando en silencio del contacto, aunque sentía que la cara se le derretía. Antes de darse cuenta, había sido arrastrado hasta la puerta de su habitación, y tuvo que espabilar.

— ¡No puedes entrar aquí! — Chilló, y la voz le salió un poco aguda para tratarse de hombre, aunque siempre había sido muy suave, como la de un niño.

— ¿Por qué no? — Refunfuñó la Magi, poniéndose las manos en las caderas, en la famosa pose de la jarra.

— ¡Es mi habitación! —

— ¡He dormido contigo! —

— ¡Ahora es distinto! — Replicó el príncipe, que ya había perdido el aliento, con eso de gritar en susurros. El aire huyó de sus pulmones cuando la joven le acorraló contra la puerta. No podía hacer nada para huir, estaba borracho, cansado, mareado y…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has estado soltando babas toda la noche por mí? — La voz femenina salió como un ronroneo, erizándole la piel al pelirrojo. No era precisamente más alto que ella, así que sus frentes estaban a la misma altura; podía inhalar el cálido aliento de ella, que olía a fresas, melocotones, chocolate y uvas. Quizá una pizca de vino también, quien sabe. El velo que cubría sus labios descendió hasta su cuello, y se acercaron a los suyos casi hasta rozarlos. Evitando jadear, aunque el pecho le latía tan rápido que le dolía, el joven cerró los ojos, aunque nunca llegó a sentir el contacto. Tan sólo escuchó una risita, seguida de un estruendo, y su voz, con su tan conocido acento burlón, acompañada por sus pasos alejándose.

Allí, en el suelo, ya que ella había empujado la puerta, dejándole tirado en el gélido piso de su habitación, tardó unos segundos en asimilar que había sucedido, y estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco cuando descubrió que había dicho Judar.

* * *

¡Soy un monstruo y ahí termina! ¿Quieren saber que le dijo? ¡Pues se quedan con las ganas!

Espero que les haya gustado, y lamento muchísimo la tardanza, estos últimos días han muy… Malos para mí; la verdad estoy de un humor terrible, y no estoy segura de sí estoy enojada o triste. ¡Pero eso no debería afectarles a ustedes! Mañana vuelvo a quedarme bucalmente inválida, y no quería dejarles más tiempo sin drabbles por ello.

Tengo el próximo casi listo, e intentaré subirlo a principios de esta semana.

¡Cuídense muchísimo!

Espero sus comentarios, hasta luego. *Corazoncito*


	4. Orgullo

Gracias a **Aika Sakura** & **Sora no Kiss** por sus hermosos y reviews~ *Inserte un corazoncito aquí*

¡Y a **Mae** , por supuesto!

¡Si, yo también me muero imaginando a Judar como chica! Sería demasiado kajsaojsaoas. Me encantaría hablar de ella jodiendo en Sindria ¡Pero stop! ¡Podría pasarme todo el día hablando de ella, y bueno! ¡Mejor reprimirme! Sí, todos queremos actualizaciones diarias de las historias que nos gustan T_T Lamento no poder cumplir ese deseo, y lamento el doble haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

¡Espero puedan perdonarme, y disfruten del episodio!

 **Datos Extras:** Esto ocurre en un universo paralelo, donde Kougyoku y Judar viven juntos.

* * *

Cualquiera que conociera a Kougyoku, diría que no era una persona de fiestas; solía llevar una fachada seria y formal a cuestas que a veces intimidaba un poco. Pero aquella era una ocasión especial ¡No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad! Aunque el apartamento donde vivía era pequeño, bastaba y sobraba para la pequeña reunión que decidió hacer para celebrar; si bien se ceñía a un presupuesto ajustado, entre ella y sus amigos llenaron la casa de bolsas de snacks, refrescos y galletitas. Incluso, su hermano Kouha, Aladdín y Alí Baba, unieron fuerzas, y terminaron llevando un par de videojuegos. Se las apañaron para traer también un _PlayStation 4_ , con controles incluidos, así que se apoderaron de su televisión, gritando incoherencias y haciendo movimientos extraños. Kouha, que no dejaba de quejarse porque lo zarandeaban cada dos por tres, sólo hacía la situación más divertida.

Morgiana los veía de cerca, interesada en los bestiales y exagerados movimientos de pelea del juego en el cual los muchachos estaban tan ensimismados, esperando pacientemente su turno, mientras hundía los dedos en la sedosa y rubia cabellera de su novio.

A pesar de que no podía dejar de reírse, Kougyoku estaba preocupada ¿Cómo reaccionaría Judar cuando llegara a la casa? Había un grupo de adolescentes gritones en su sala, por resumir. ¿Y si no le importaba el motivo de su celebración? ¿Y si le gruñía a ella, y los echaba a ellos? Pronto cumplirían un año compartiendo un hogar, y aunque la pelirroja negase totalmente que tuviesen una relación, y era una cuestión de practicidad que viviesen juntos, su corazón se desbocaba cuando lo veía, sin contar que temía más que nada que menospreciara la razón por la cual se encontraba tan feliz. La música que ambientaba el lugar no sonaba demasiado alto, así que no tuvo problema en escuchar como su compañero de piso giraba sus llaves dentro de la puerta, empujándola poco después. Parecía traer un humor de perros, con sus profundas ojeras y su pinta de estar agotado por el trabajo y la universidad.

 _Quizá Ka Koubun tenía razón, y compartir los gastos de un piso con Judar había sido una decisión terrible._

— ¿Qué es esto? — Gruñó, mientras se descalzaba y se adentraba en **su** casa. Le lanzó una mirada escalofriante a Kougyoku, que se le acercó para explicarle, antes de que Alí Baba se adelantase a defenderla, dándose cuenta de la tensión del momento.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Pidió, haciéndole ojitos de cachorrito; entendía perfectamente que el pelinegro sólo quisiese dormir, pero tenía la esperanza de que compartiese su alegría. Judar aceptó con un gesto, y ella le jaló hasta el balcón, donde resplandecían un par de flores que la jovencita se había esforzado con toda su alma en hacer crecer. Tras jalar la puerta de cristal, en busca de algo de privacidad, se dio cuenta de lo sudadas que estaban sus manos, y que sus labios comenzaban a tener un sabor metálico, de tanto mordisqueárselos.

— Yo… es que… nosotros… — Comenzó, y sentía la impaciencia ajena crecer; sabía que le "pediría" que lo escupiese de un momento a otro, y no quería enojarlo a ese punto.

— ¡Fui admitida! ¡Pasé el examen de admisión de la universidad! — Soltó, de golpe, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y las mejillas rojas por el repentino ataque de valor. De piedra en su sitio, temerosa de mirar, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo increíble para que las piernas no le fallaran cuando sintió un par de brazos rodear su menudo cuerpo.

 _Oh. ¿Y si la estrangulaba hasta morir? Porque sabía que el ojirrojo podía ser muy cruel si se lo proponía._

— Estoy orgulloso de ti, pequeña – Susurró Judar, depositando un único beso en su sonrojada frente, aflojando un poco su abrazo, dedicándole una sonrisita, en un punto medio entre la burla y la satisfacción — Parece justo, con todo lo que estudiaste — Repuso, encogiéndose de hombros, como si ya hubiese dado todo por sentado, para luego apartarse, revolviéndole el cabello. Le tomó de la mano, jalándola al interior de la casa, no sólo dejándole continuar con su celebración, sino acompañándola en esta, aunque ella sólo deseaba otro beso, y no precisamente en la frente.

 _Y que su cara dejara de arder, porque de otra forma, todos malinterpretarían su "pequeño tiempo a solas" con Judar._

 _Era más que un secreto a voces que le gustaba, después de todo._

* * *

¡Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto! ¡De verdad! Pero se llevaron mi pc al técnico, y le reiniciaron hasta el alma. Perdí los dos drabbles que planeaba subir en ese momento T_T. Me la devolvieron la semana pasada, pero tenía una gripe tan horrible (Fiebre, no podía respirar, ya saben) que no pude escribir. Luego fui al cumpleaños de una personita mona hace unos días, me inspiré ¡Y aquí estoy! Espero puedan perdonarme, y hayan disfrutado esta pequeña cursilería *Inserte aquí corazoncito*

Si les soy sincera, quería ahondar más en esta historia. Siendo un universo alternativo, me hubiese gustado hablar de los meses en los que habían vivido juntos, como era su relación en esos momentos (Me encantaría divagar con todas las tonterías que debieron pasar acostumbrándose a compartir casa, sería muy LOL), y decir todas las noches que Kougyoku debió trasnocharse estudiando… No sé, me gustaría hacer otro drabble "anexado" a este ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

En fin, espero sus bonitos comentarios. ¡Espero les haya gustado, cuídense un montón!

Por cierto ¿Creyeron que vivían juntos en plan amoroso? MUAJAJAJAJA. Lamento haber sido malvada no aclarando [?]

P.D: No sé si se los había dicho antes, pero si tienen una idea en mente para esta mona pareja, pueden planteármela, y yo gustosa veré que puedo hacer al respecto. Hasta luego~


	5. Curiosidad

- **AU**. Ubicado en esa idea imaginaria que tengo de que Judar y Kougyoku comparten un departamento. Esto surgió de mis locuras escribiendo ensayos, hace meses. -

-No había podido publicarlo hasta ahora-

* * *

Kougyoku sabía que el concepto de virginidad era una estupidez de comienzo a fin; es decir ¡Ella no perdería nada cuando…! Bueno, cuando… _Eso…_ S-sólo descubriría otra faceta de su vida, y hasta ahí. Nunca había salido con nadie, no de verdad, no enserio. No porque le faltasen pretendientes, sino porque estaba demasiado ocupada en otros asuntos.

Como enamorarse de profesores atractivos mucho más viejos que ella sabiendo que estarían a nada de pasar por pedófilos en caso de que le prestaran atención.

¡No le gustaban los ancianos! Sólo había… Sólo fue una vez. Pero eso ya no importaba.

No quería admitirlo, pero el que estuviese derritiéndose el cerebro giraba en torno a Judar. Hasta donde sabía, llevaba casi un año saliendo con una muchacha de su carrera. Era, en todo sentido, lo más opuesto que podía existir a ella. Sobretodo en cuanto a físico, partiendo del _diminuto_ detalle de que era preciosa. _Y su voz._ No tenía voz de cría como ella, no. Inspiraba confianza sólo con verla articular.

Oh, no. Se le revolvía el estómago de sólo recordarla. Y no sobreviviría si volvía al debate mental de cómo una chica tan… Tan _no-Judar_ se había visto enredada con él.

La duda se había disipado bastante desde que la vio robarle un beso. Rodeados de gente, a la vista de todo el mundo. Era…

 _Ugh._

 _ **Ugh.**_

Sentía un sabor amargo en la lengua al recordarlo; y en el incómodo recuerdo radicaba el asunto. Si le besaba con **esa…** _intensidad_ ¿Probablemente no sólo le besaba, verdad? Es decir, Judar no sólo tenía una cara bonita, también era poseedor de un cuerpo maravill…

Momento. _¡Malmalmalmal!_ ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡No! ¡Ella no podía ver de forma romántica a Judar!

¿Romántica? ¡No podía tachar sus pensamientos de "románticos"! ¡Estaba siendo una pervertida!

 _Era un inmaduro, egocéntrico y… y divertido, espontáneo. Y olía a gloria. Y tenía las manos preciosas. Y…_ _ **¡Por todos los dioses, no!**_

Novia de Judar, sexo. Ese era el tema de debate, no este o aquel revuelo de sus hormonas adolescente, que habían decidido hacer estragos con sus pensamientos tardíamente. ¿De dónde venía su mala suerte? ¿Porque su _"pubertad"_ había llegado con más de tres años de retraso a calentarla?

Frunció el ceño, aprovechando que, en la soledad de su habitación, nadie le vería. Había bajado las cortinas y apagado las luces, y estaba tumbada bajo un par de mantas en su cama. Escuchaba risitas desde afuera, y por el tono femenino, sabía a la perfección de quien **no** eran. Eran casi las diez de la noche ¿Por qué no se había ido? ¿Pensaba quedarse? ¿Y dónde dormiría? ¿Si dormían juntos era un rotundo si? **¿No?** ¡SI!

Sabía que no era de su incumbencia. Siempre había sido curiosa, pero el dichoso temita la hacía sentir una depravada.

Kougyoku dormía con Judar, pero _**sólo**_ cuando tenía pesadillas.

 _Pero era totalmente distinto. Ella no veía a Judar como si quisiese comers…_

¡Basta!

Ahogó un grito contra la almohada, de pura frustración, y rodó hasta chocar la pared. Estaba gélida, y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño respingo, pero no se apartó.

Tenía que enfriar su cerebro.

Si Judar se acostaba o no con las personas con quienes salía no era su problema. Si había tenido o no su primera vez, si esa lo sería, ¡Incluso si le gustaban o no los chicos! ¡No tenía por qué importarle!

Pero ¿Lo había hecho alguna vez? ¿Por qué sólo no le preguntaba al respecto?

¡NO! ¿Qué? ¡Gran idea, Kougyoku!

 _" — Ah, hola, Judar. ¿De casualidad tú y tu novia follaís? ¿Y la anterior? ¿Y…? "_

No. Se moriría en el proceso. **No.**

Soltó otro agudo grito, esta vez contra sus manos, y comenzó a darse cabezazos contra lo primero duro que halló en su camino, intentando espantar una nube de pensamientos _indecentes_ que revoloteo un largo rato en su imaginación. Un grito le distrajo, y, por reflejo, se sentó de golpe en su cama, agudizando el oído ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿ **Estaría** n bien?

Sin tomar en cuenta su _majestuosa pinta_ , sus pantuflas de conejito y el salto de cama a juego, abandonó su escondite, llegando en tres zancadas a su salita, justo a tiempo para ver como arrojaban la puerta principal con la misma delicadeza con la que un hipopótamo partiría a un cocodrilo. Judar, por su parte, se hallaba tumbado en un sofá, ojeando con tranquilidad su teléfono, ajeno a la situación.

— ¿Está todo bien? — Se aventuró a preguntar, en un murmullo, nerviosa, sin acercarsele demasiado; tenía los labios tan rojos que hacían juego con sus ojos, y un oscuro moretón adornaba sus clavículas, descubiertas gracias a los botones abiertos de su camisa. Asintió, por toda respuesta, y levantó apenas la mirada, echándole una miradita "general". — ¿Por qué preguntas? — Preguntó, con retorica, así que Kougyoku sólo se encogió de hombros, sentándose a su lado.

 _¡Si estaba tan neutral, podría preguntarle!_

Si, **eso.**

 _¡Seguro no le daba importancia y le respondía como si nada!_

— Ehmm... J-... ¿Judar? — Llamó, suavecito, ganándose su atención, a medias, porque su mirada había vuelto a clavarse en la pantalla entre sus dedos. — T-tu... ¿Qué hacían? — Cambió de idea en el último segundo, dominada por la vergüenza, que había prendido en fuego su rostro

— Nada ¿Por qu-...? — A medida que respondía, el joven había ido levantado la mirada, hasta toparse con las mejillas encendidas de la Ren. Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, y ladeó el rostro, sin quitarle la vista de encima — **¿Qué?** ¿Pensaste que tendría sexo con alguien en plena sala, _estando **tu** aquí_? — Recalcó, sonriendo al punto de enseñar los dientes, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida a la menor, que parecía un semáforo en alto.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Tu! ¡No estaba pensando en eso! — Mentira, pero aun así el chillido había sonado una octava más agudo, logrando que Judar guiñase un ojo, en respuesta al sonido — ¿¡Serías capaz de hacer algo así!? ¡ **Yo** me siento aquí! — Señaló, indignada y algo mareada, buscando una forma de escapar de la incómoda situación. Esperaba que Judar se burlase y se fuese, pero solo soltó su celular y se sentó más cerca de ella, al punto de hacerle inclinarse hacia el respaldo.

El corazón de Kougyuoku latía tan fuerte que se sentía explotar, y tenía tanta sangre en la cara que había dejado de sentir los pies.

— ¿Quieres averiguarlo? — Ronroneó el mayor, con el rostro a unos centímetros del ajeno.

* * *

No puedo dejar de preguntarme… ¿Qué clase de novio sería Judar? Porque, me lo imagino muy:

— ¡Salgamos hoy! ¡Hay un sitio increíble dónd-…!

— No.

— P-pero… Es una heladería, y tienen helado de yog-…

— No.

— Con trocitos de fruta, y-…

— ¡Vámonos! (?)

El drabble debería llamarse "tensión sexual" (?) ¡Perdonen! ; soy de esas que o les ve trenzándose en cabello y rodando por el césped, o sobrepoblando el imperio Kou de cositas rojas (?) -Además, yo siento a Judar MUY físico-

-Ustedes me entienden ***cejeo*** \- (Por si las dudas, no. Judar no le estaba poniendo los cuernos a nadie (?))

Perdonen la tardanza, feliz noviembre. Gracias a todas las personas que favoritean y/o siguen estos drabbles, y EL DOBLE DE GRACIAS a los que dejan review -Sin ellos esta actualización no estaría aquí-


	6. Antro

— _**AU. Judar es un niño malo y tiene un grupito de niños malos (Y HERMOSOS). Y Kougyoku es Miss Fangirl 2016**_ _ **—**_

" _ **Advertencia":**_

 _(Les recomiendo que escuchen "Black Sun" / "Kuroi Taiyou" mientras leen. Y cuando termine, pongan "The Black" (?) Vale la pena)_

* * *

El antro estaba lleno a rebosar, y los responsables bailaban, bebían, charlaban, por etapas, o **todo** al mismo tiempo.

A Kougyoku le avergonzaba bailar, a pesar de que cuando bebía un poco, y se desinhibía, podía disfrutarlo a fondo. Pero no estaba ahí para embriagarse y moverse como si convulsionara, al estilo de Ali Babá.

Sino por _él_.

 **¡No, no por Ali Baba!**

El volumen de la música bajó, para dejar pasar por los altoparlantes un mensaje inentendible (Al menos una persona debía haberlo captado, porque el lugar se llenó de murmullos) pero a Kougyoku no le importaba. Tenía el pecho obstruido por su excitación, y la falta de oxígeno. Como pudo - _y con mucha ayuda de Morgiana, que ya se había desentendido del juerguista de su novio_ \- se abrió paso lo más cerca que pudo de la tarima, que se iba iluminando por secciones, en un juego de luces burdeas, que iban desde el rojo hasta el púrpura, este último, tan intenso en algunos reflectores, que parecía índigo.

La última era carmesí, y cayó tan cerca, que estuvo a punto de cegarla. Pero…

¡Pero no estaba!

El aire escapó de sus pulmones, y la ansiedad le hizo tiritar, como si cientos de cubitos de hielos estuviesen colándose en su ropa y bajando por su piel. Los rumores aumentaron, con impaciencia. Si, era GENIAL tener a aquellas bellezas sobre el escenario tanteando los instrumentos y poniéndose cómodos. Pero ella no había ido por una sesión fotográfica, sino por…

 _ **¡Judar!**_

Jadeó sin planearlo, y le miró como si fuese la octava maravilla del mundo cada segundo que duró su trayecto desde la semioscuridad hasta la luz rojiza que le pertenecía, a juego con sus ojos. Le sonrió al público, arrancándoles un gritito. Como si se burlase de ellos, como si los desease. Y los odiase un poco, también, pero los perdonase por estar ahí, expectantes.

Y Kougyoku sólo pudo volver a respirar cuando el solo inicial de una guitarra se coló por los amplificadores; a parpadear, cuando la voz de Judar le siguió los pasos, haciendo estallar cada nervio de su cuerpo.

 _¿Y la niña buena que escuchaba música clásica mientras leía a Shakespeare, bebiendo té con un meñique en alto, en porcelana inglesa?_

 **¡Al carajo con ella!**

Con cierta vergüenza, comenzó a tararear la canción que le traía mareada de la emoción. Que nacía en _sus_ labios y hacía morir unas cien veces **su** corazón.

Este último se fue encogiendo, esperando el doloroso final. Se contuvo de aplaudir, porque no estaba bien ponerse a chillar como una colegiala en medio de una discoteca. Eso lo podía dejar para sus bailes solitarios a la hora de cerrar la biblioteca.

Había algo _indecente_ en la forma en que se estremecían sus piernas cuando su **adoración** _gritaba._

* * *

Hubo un silencio, interrumpido por la respiración del público y de los artistas. A Kougyoku le aterraba la idea de que desapareciesen tras una sola presentación.

 _¡No había cedido a ponerse un vestido que no le cubría las rodillas para quedarse a medias!_

* * *

En comparación con lo provocativa y _movidita_ que había sido su entrada, esto tenía un comienzo más lento y melancólico. Los responsables de los instrumentos parecían empeñados en hacer llorar a las notas, y el efecto era desgarrador. Sobretodo para los jóvenes bajo el efecto de algún psicotrópico.

Judar tenía los labios muy cerca del micrófono, pero no hablaba, ni siquiera les miraba. La melodía iba acompañada por la voz del dueño del teclado sobre el escenario, que tardó algunos segundos en convertir aquello en una _verdadera_ canción.

No quería admitirlo, pero a Kougyoku le tenía **impactadísima** que Morgiana no le quitase la vista de encima. **MORGIANA**. _FAN N.1 del club de admiradoras de_ _ **SU**_ _NOVIO. LA MUJER MÁS ESTOICA DEL MUNDO. MIRÁNDOLE LAS MANOS_ _ **A OTRO HOMBRE**_ _COMO SI FUESEN_ _ **UNA OBRA DE ARTE**_ _._

 _No tenía precio._

Pero ella tenía un favorito, y no podía dejar de mirarle más de dos segundos. Bajo la iluminación del escenario, se veía precioso. _Más de lo normal, es decir._

Y su voz. _**Oh, santísimos dioses.**_

Kougyoku se echó a temblar, cuando **esa** voz hizo que la canción subiera de intensidad, sin volverse salvaje. Olvidándose de su ansiedad social, su incomodidad, **de todo** , comenzó a balancearse de un lado a otro, encantada.

Morgiana la veía a ella, y a la _mayoría_ del escenario, con cierta indiferencia, pero parecía contenta con la energía que estaba proyectando la muchacha. Pocas veces se le veía tan animada, y sabía perfectamente quien era el responsable.

Vamos. No tenía nada de malo que la Ren fuera _algo..._ **-muy-** _fangirl._

* * *

Hacía algunos minutos, que el grupo había concluido su presentación. Tras recuperarse, el dúo de pelirrojas decidió que necesitaban aire fresco, y comenzaron a abrirse paso hacia la salida, cuando una voz, un tanto más rasposa de lo normal, por el uso, clavó a la mayor de ellas al suelo.

— Eh, **anciana**.

 _ **Paro cardíaco en proceso.**_

— Deberías buscar otra forma de llamar la atención de las chicas, Judar... — Murmuró Hakuryuu, desentendiéndose del asunto, mientras dejaba los ojos en blanco. Estaba más interesado en la _otra_ pelirroja, que, por su pose, parecía la guardaespaldas de Kougyoku.

 _ **Uno.**_

— La mía funciona — Le guiño un ojo, para fastidiarle, y se acercó hasta la jovencita, encogiéndola con su cercanía.

 _ **Dos.**_

* * *

Eh.

Era _demasiado_ pequeña.

Quizá era una cría. Él no, **no** se metía con crías. Aunque le llenasen el escenario de bragas sucias, no.

 _Jamás._

Oh, y estaba hiperventilando. _Dioses_ , por qué. Por qué, en un antro lleno de gente, había tenido que fijarse en una cría. Como si nada, hundió los dedos en el cabello ajeno, soltándolo de la cola de caballo que lo retenía, sin mucho esfuerzo. Cubrió sus hombros como una cascada, haciendo juego con su rubor, y sus labios entreabiertos, pintados de un carmín desgastado.

 _Yep._ Se había encaprichado con una cría.

No por ser pequeñita, o adorable.

Era fácil que le gustase algo rojo.

 _Además, se veía mona temblando._

— _T-tú_

— **Ajá** — Resaltó, invitándola a continuar, sin dejar de toquetearle la cabeza, como a un gato.

— E-eres Judar — Apenas terminó la oración, se cubrió los labios, como si no pudiese creérselo, y el mayor supo que estaba ahogando un grito. O intentándolo.

 _ **Tres.**_

 _Crush finalizado._

Como si nada, se apartó, y se dio la vuelta, largándose por donde había venido. Esquivo como pudo a las personas que intentaban retenerle, con su cantaleta de amarle, _bláblablá_ , y **etcétera**.

— ¡Espera! — Chilló la muchacha, reteniéndole antes de que desapareciese tras la salida de emergencia. Judar había estado a punto de romperle el brazo con una mole de metal más gruesa que su cintura. Y ella había corrido el riesgo. Quizá había esperanzas.

— _¿Si?_ — Insistió. Le había cogido gusto a la forma en que la chiquilla perdía el aliento cuando arrastraba las palabras, ronroneándole.

— **¡Quédate!**

— ¿A cambio de...?

Ella se cortó, sin entender — ... ¿A qué te refieres? — Kougyoku era una niña acomodada, si, y quizá hasta bonita, pero, fuera de eso ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a una criatura tan **maravillosa** como lo era su cantante _-clandestino-_ favorito?

— _Joh_. Tengo precio, anciana. _Como las putas_.

Kougyoku le miró, boquiabierta, sin poder respirar ¿qué? **¿QUÉ?**

— _¿D-dijiste...? —_ Tartamudeó, imaginándose al contrario en situaciones que no eran buenas para lo que quedaba de su inocencia, o su ritmo cardíaco. Y Judar comenzó a reírse. _A reírse de verdad_. Se dobló sobre sí mismo y estalló en carcajadas, todo a costa de la Ren.

 _Pero ella estaba demasiado encantada como para molestarse._

— Déjate el pelo así — Finalizó, y le tomó de la mano, jalándola en dirección a la pista de baile. Ella entendió a la perfección, y se pegó a su cuerpo, roja como una cereza, pero feliz.

* * *

POR FIN PUDE PUBLICAR ESTO. Estuvo mucho tiempo en la oscuridad (De mi corazón, y luego de mi carpeta (?)). No me atrevía a publicarlo/escribirlo. Me gusta DEMASIADO la idea de Judar en un escenario. Y si es moviendo sus maravillosas caderas, aún más.

Es como la banda de los depravados -KHÉ- es decir, me imagino hasta a Kassim ahí, bc fue el Djinn de Judar y blablá. Y porque amo la voz de Jun Fukuyama, y siento que pega bien con el tonito de los otros dos. Estoy muy loca (?) Hay cosas que quiero concretar y siento que este drabble da material para un fic completo, pero con lo irresponsable que soy, no sé si se dé. Tengo muchas ideas sobre este universo, y me **ENCANTA** , pero bueno.

— Oh. Vosotrxs pidiéndome un lemon y yo ni un solo beso serio le es dado. Para compensar eso, tendrán un Drabble _especial_ entre el 24 y el 26 de este mes. _Espérenlo con ansías_. —

 **¡Feliz navidad!**


	7. Intruso

**Rate: T**

 **Advertencias: Vas a odiarme, babe.** (?)

Hablaré de Francia aun cuando ni siquiera existe en su universo. Pero me gusta DEMASIADO llamarle así a **_eso_**.

* * *

 ** _— Una semana antes de que Kougyoku se fuese a Balbadd —_** ****

* * *

 ** _Intruso_**

* * *

Contadas eran las noches que Judar no se colaba en la habitación de Kougyoku. Aunque fuese sólo para hablar unos minutos, gastarle bromas, o sacarla de quicio de cualquier manera posible.

Y estaba bien. Así era su relación.

Cargada de indirectas, momentos incómodos, berrinches, silencios agradables.

 _Era un intruso esperado, ansiado y retenido._

Ese mes, más que nunca. La octava princesa imperial estaba hasta la coronilla de estrés y obligaciones. Organizar, y prepararse física y emocionalmente para sobrellevar una boda con un completo extraño, no era bueno para la salud de nadie. Y ella no estaba satisfecha. Le parecía injusto, desagradable, y **cruel**.

Pero no tenía voz ni voto en el asunto.

 _Así que hallaba consuelo en las visitas de Judar._

O solía hacerlo, porque aquella noche estaba resultando un poco más… " _Malicioso"_ , de lo normal.

— ¿No te da escalofríos casarte, cuando **ni siquiera** sabes besar?

— ¡Sé besar! — Chilló, por quinta vez, indignada. ¡No entendía por qué **eso** era el tema de discusión! ¿No le dijeron toda su vida que era su deber mantenerse pura e inocente hasta tener marido? ¿Por qué ahora resultaba un inconveniente que no tuviese experiencia en los rituales propios de las parejas? ¡Era injusto! ¿Por qué Judar tenía que refutarlo todo siempre?

 ** _Demuéstralo_**

¿Qué? **¿Qué?**

Por unos segundos, Kougyoku creyó que tales palabras habían sido producto de su imaginación. Era imposible que Judar quisiese que ella lo besara. No tenía nada de sentido. Pero ahí estaba, de pie a menos de treinta centímetros de ella, sonriéndole, como siempre, casi al punto de enseñar los dientes, burlándose de su crisis de indignación.

 _¿Cómo podía ser tan malvado?_

Vacilando, atravesó la escasa distancia que los separaba, y rozó apenas sus labios, temerosa, y luego se apartó, intentando no mirarle.

— **No me jodas**. _Eso_ no es un beso

— ¿EH? CUALQUIER COSA QUE INVOLUCRE LOS LABIOS EN UN BESO — Refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos, y alejándose un poco, intentando esconder su rubor. Un segundo después, sus hombros perdieron por completo la tensión, porque un tirón la sacó de su sitio. Judar apretó su menudo cuerpo contra la pared, dejando una mano del lado de su hombro derecho, para que no huyese, y la otra en su cintura. Su tacto era cálido, y podía sentirla temblar bajo sus dedos.

— _¿Qué est-...?_ — Le calló de un beso. Uno de verdad. Y aunque Judar no fuese el rey del romanticismo, sabía cómo llevar aquello.

Saboreó sus labios, y sólo sus labios, incluso cuando estaban entreabiertos y su dueña se retorcía entre gemidos ahogados, sin dar señal alguna de querer huir. Tiró suavemente del inferior antes de apartarse, con los dientes. Pegó su frente de la ajena, y se deleitó con la vista que le regalaba, sin romper el silencio. Bajó un poco más la mano con la que le acariciaba, y pegó su cuerpo aún más al suyo.

Y le beso una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

 _Y sólo después le dio un beso francés._

Aunque para entonces ya ella había olvidado que era sentir sin que el cuerpo le ardiese, y cualquier otro sabor que no fuese el del Magi.

Todo era tan... impropio. _Incorrecto_. **Deshonroso**. Estaba colgada de él, sin pudor alguno, y su delicado pijama se había corrido bastante, dejando sus hombros casi desnudos. Además, tras moverse tanto, podía vislumbrarse la piel de sus piernas.

— **Eso** — Remarcó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, dejando que ella se estremeciese ante el gesto cada milisegundo que duró — Es un beso, niña — Aun cuando se burlaba, le dejó algo de espacio. Kougyoku temblaba tanto que le costaba estarse de pie, y agradeció cuando el contrario le tomó de la cintura para que no se tragase el piso. Los labios le cosquilleaban, y la boca le sabía a fresas y melocotones. Y no, ella no había comido nada parecido esa semana. Oh, bueno. Quedaba comprobado que Judar no sólo _olía_ a vainilla. Le ayudó a llegar a su cama, y luego se alejó un poco, dispuesto a largarse. Quería tocarla, pero no estaba de humor para uno de los berrinches matutinos de Ka Koubun. Se dio la vuelta, tras besarle la nariz, con malicia. Pero una mano le sujetó de la ropa antes de que diese más de un paso.

— Quédate — Suplicó ella, jalándole en su dirección, con sus mejillas haciendo juego con su cabello y su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que hacía eco en la silenciosa habitación.

Retrocedió un poco cuando Judar se acercó a la cama, y aún más cuando comenzó a gatear sobre ella, hasta meterle bajo su cuerpo.

 ** _Oh no, nononononono._**

Momento.

 **Si.**

 _Santo cielo **, sí**. _

_La mujer arqueó la espalda, y ahogó un gemido contra la piel ajena._

* * *

 ** _¡Feliz navidad!_**

Publico en la línea, porque en mi país faltan un par de minutos para que termine el 26. So, cumplí mi promesa MUAJAJAJA. Espero que le haya gustado, ojalá tenga una semana y un fin de año maravilloso c:

P.D: Perdón por no estar respondiendo los reviews uno por uno, como siempre. He estado DEMASIADO liada estos días. Pero que sepan que me alegra DEMASIADO que los dejen, y cuando pueda los contestaré con todo el cariño que merecen. Gracias a lxs que han dado fav, follow, y a todxs lo que siguen leyendo, incluso tras un año sin un solo drabble. Sois las estrellas -Porque el sol es pequeño en compasión, dah-


End file.
